1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: Nos: 2,909,301; 3,213,785; 3,261,288; 3,265,553; 3,296,962; 3,343,485; 3,369,952; 3,420,172; 3,440,123; 3,526,189; 3,551,251; 3,611,929; 3,619,324; 3,656,430; 3,705,833; 3,724,369 and 3,800,701.